youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Save Young Justice
Letter-writing campaign As you probably know by now, Young Justice is not returning after the end of season two. So, it is time for fans to make themselves heard and show how much they truly want their series to stay. Signing on-line petitions is vastly ineffective, but sending out actual tangible letters to the network may create a bigger impact and make us harder to ignore. Will it work? Initiatives like this have worked before. And when even Khary Payton himself supports it, then it's worth a try. We have nothing to lose, and we won't know if it will work unless we try it. What should I write? We have a model letter that you can simply copy/paste, print out (or hand-copy it), sign it and mail it to Cartoon Network. However, if you prefer to write one of your own, you are most welcome to do so. But please remember to be polite, calm, and courteous. Express your complaint in a respectful manner and don't use abusive language, regardless of how frustrated or angry you might feel. Model letter To Whom It May Concern I'm writing as a devoted fan of the show Young Justice to express my dissatisfaction with your unsettling decision of discontinuing the series. For two years now, Young Justice has been well received among critics who have lauded for its cohesive writing, complex plot lines, strong characterization, and a remarkably talented cast and crew. I think that all of these reasons should have ensured a renewal and it would further establish Cartoon Network as a purveyor of high quality animated series. Likewise, Young Justice is unquestionably a very popular show amongst its viewers. Case in point, when the show came back from a three months hiatus on September 29, 2012, the episode "Satisfaction" garnered an average of 1,769 million viewers, making it the second highest rating episode of the morning block, second only to Star Wars. Then, when the episode "Before the Dawn" was pulled from the October schedule, but was erroneously made available on iTunes on Sunday, it quickly topped the downloaded charts for the "Animation" category and within hours it became the most downloaded episode of all genres. In spite of all this, the episode still scored 1,773 million viewers, when it finally aired three months later. Additionally, the season two part 1 DVD set reached #4 of Amazon Best Sellers Rank in the "Kids & Family" category on its release day. Not surprisingly, the series's absence from your returning shows list sparked a wave of indignation and convulsion among fans, across the Internet. There are a few on-line petitions going around with thousands of signatures and talks of other forms of civilized protest. As you may know, the overall narration of Young Justice relies on twists and turns, multiple questions being raised every time one is answered, and overarching storylines. Canceling the show before the producers can finish their intended story is a disservice to the legion of fans that this show has hoarded, by leaving a gap in a tightly-woven story that will never be filled. To conclude, I am profoundly displeased with your decision to discontinue this remarkable series, and I'd like to kindly ask you to, please, give it another chance and pick it up for a final season, or at least a mini-series special that can wrap the story up and give its devoted fans a satisfying conclusion. Yours sincerely, signature Where do you send it to? To Cartoon Network's general headquarters in Atlanta: Cartoon Network 1050 Techwood Drive Northwest Atlanta, GA 30318, United States Can I send an email instead? It's much preferable to use the old traditional land mail, because emails that can be easily discarded and filtered out to the spam folder, while letters will pile up on someone's desk. But if you must, you can contact them through this form. How many should I send? As many as you want! Send them 5 or 10 letters at once, or one every day. Don't settle for just one. Be persistent. Are there any other ways to help? Yes, you can support the show by purchasing the show's merchandise: * Comics ** Digital copies at DC Entertainment * DVDs ** Season One, Volume One *** Amazon.com *** Amazon.ca *** DVDEmpire.com ** Season One, Volume Two *** Amazon.com *** Amazon.ca *** DVDEmpire.com ** Season One, Volume Three *** Amazon.com *** Amazon.ca *** DVDEmpire.com ** Young Justice: 3-Pack Fun *** Amazon.com *** Amazon.ca *** DVDEmpire.com ** Dangerous Secrets (Season One, Volume Four) *** Amazon.com *** Amazon.ca *** DVDEmpire.com *** WBshop.com ** Season 2, Part 1 *** Amazon.com *** DVDEmpire.com *** WBshop.com * Episodes ** iTunes (season one) ** iTunes (season two) * Video game ** Amazon * Toys ** ToyWiz.com ** BigBadToystore.com What else can I do? Spread the word. Tell your friends, advertise it on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, forums, everywhere! Other forms of protest * Send CN: ** Blue Roses ** Bottles of Reach ** Domino Masks ** Merchandise Receipts * Trending * Flash-mob-esque project This HAS worked before! * Fan Campaigns That Actually Saved TV Shows * Top 10 Protests That Saved TV Shows from Cancellation Category:Browse